<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Three of Us by novaiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683242">Just the Three of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya'>novaiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, blowjob, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clouded by lust and passion, you indulge in some fun time with Arthur and Charles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Three of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ignited something in me and now I wanna write a longer, filthier threesome between you and two of the Van Der Linde boys. But which two should I choose?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was due to the alcohol that flowed freely throughout the entire night. Or maybe it was the culmination of a long and thick sexual tension that has been present among the three of you for months. Whatever it was, it led you to now; standing in a hotel room above the saloon, with Arthur behind you, his lips kissing and nipping at your neck, and Charles in front, his mouth devouring yours and making you weak in the knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands were all over you; at your hips, your arms, your breasts. It was hard to tell who was touching you where. You could feel Arthur’s length against your ass as he grinned his hips against you. You moaned into Charles' mouth when Arthur bit at the crook of your neck, leaving a crimson mark behind. Charles tongue entered your mouth, and if you weren’t sandwiched between the two of them, you would’ve definitely lost your balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held onto Charle’s shirt, twisting the material in your hand when he broke the kiss. Your mind was clouded by lust. You weren’t sure what you were doing, or if it was the right thing to do, but when you felt Charles’ length press against your front, any and all thoughts that weren’t centered around their cocks went flying out the window. You could deal with the aftermath of whatever happens tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around, looking at Arthur before stepping away from between them, and getting on your knees. You raised your head, looking up at them. They towered over you, both of them tall, handsome and ready for whatever you had planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached with your hands, planting each of them on their crotches. They were hard as steel under your fingers. You started working on Charle’s pants first, pulling down the zipper and pulling out his cock. The sight of his member, thick with a prominent vein following the curve, made your mouth water. You licked your lips, looking up at him. He shot you a smile, his hand reaching out for your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see Arthur with his cock already in his hand, lazily stroking it as he looked at you. You pushed his hand away, replacing it with your own, before wrapping your fingers over Charles’ as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them grunted at the feeling of your fingers over their member. You could feel the arousal coursing through your veins, the feeling of their cocks, hard, thick and heavy, making you needier by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brought your head closer to Charles’s cock, planting a small kiss on his head, before enveloping it between your lips. A tangled sigh of your name escaped his lips before he bucked his hips, pushing more of himself in your mouth. You opened your mouth wider, allowing more of him in while you stroked the rest that couldn’t fit. Your other hand was still on Arthur, running up and down his member and pulling moans and groans out of him. You raised your eyes at them, seeing both of them already staring down at you. The fire with which they were looking at you went straight to your heat, making you rub your legs together to ease some of the pressure there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled Charles’ cock of your mouth, much to his dismay, before turning your attention to Arthur. His breath was caught in his throat as you started to leave sloppy kisses up and down his cock, your eyes closed, enjoying it just as much as he was. Your other hand was now on Charles, stroking him and keeping him just on the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With lips covered in spit and precum, you enveloped Arthur’s dick, taking as much of him in as you could before starting to bob your head. The noises that Arthur was making were music to your ears, and did nothing but spur you on. After a while, you could practically get all of him in, his dick hitting the back of your throat each time. Your eyes were teary, and your mouth was starting to hurt due to the sheer grit of Arthur, but you kept going. At some point, you stopped moving your head, instead letting Arthur take over and thrust in and out, using your mouth for his own pleasure, leaving you a whimpering, moaning mess on your knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up when you felt him twitch in your mouth. His face was flushed, and his mouth was hanging open. Little bit of sweat has formed on his forehead. You wanted to let him cum, let him push as far in your mouth as he could and shoot ropes after ropes of cum down your throat, but that would have to wait till next time-and there would be next time-but now, you had something else planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You replaced your mouth with your hand before turning back to Charles and taking his cock in your mouth. He was just as, if not more girthier than Arthur, but thankfully your mouth was used to it by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though you found Charles’ voice beautiful before, nothing would compare to the sound he made as he felt you gag on his cock. You picked up the pace, quickly moving your head up and down on his dick, gagging every once in a while when he hit the back of your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was fucking your hand in earnest now, the sight of your mouth full of Charles’ cock being the most erotic thing he has ever seen in his life. You felt him twitch in your hand, and before long, so did Charles in your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took your mouth off of Charles before quickly wrapping your fingers around him. Both of them were panting and moaning. You were working quickly with your hands, jerking both of them simultaneously, before opening your mouth, darting out your tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles was the first to cum, moaning out your name before ropes of cum shot out of him, landing on your lips, your mouth and your cheeks. Arthur was not far behind, cursing under his breath and letting go, his cum landing almost everywhere - your cheeks, your nose, your forehead - except your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt dirty, sexy and horny all at the same time, your mouth used to its full potential, your face covered in two loads of cum. You used your finger to collect some, still holding eye contact with both of the men, and push it into your mouth, moaning at the taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, fellas,” you said, standing up, “should we continue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure to follow me on tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com for more RDR content, as well as to request fanfics/imagines/headcanons :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>